crossoverparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bon Bon Has A Bad Breath A Spongebob Parody
My Third fanfiction MLP EQG exterior of Bon Bon's house is shown. The scene zooms into the interior of Bon Bon's, bed room. Her alarm clock goes off. She gets up, still in her pijamas, puts her blanket on like a cape, and uses the wind of the alarm clock to "fly" at her big calendar. She lands on the 20th day, which is a Sunday Bon Bon: '''Wow, it's Sunday, Candy! Guess what's for breakfast? '''Candy: '''Meow. '''Bon Bon: ''[scene changes to show the two her kitchen. Bon Bon opens the door.]'' That's right! a bowl on the kitchen counter A sundae! to the freezer and finds it empty Whoops... Looks like we're out of ice cream. Guess I'll have to use something else... Ketchup! back to the bowl with a big bottle of Ketchup. She squeezes a bunch of ketchup into the bowl. She runs over to a cupboard Hmmm... Bananas... Cherries... Boring. cupboard door Ah, here we go! Onions! up to the counter with two sacks that say "onions" on them Ready, Candy? Candy: 'Meow. ''a violin while Bon Bon cries while peeling the onions into the bowl 'Bon Bon: '''Just one more thing! Pea... ''up another cupboard, but finds an empty jar ...nuts. Candy! walks over to her cat while shaking the empty jar Our peanuts jar is totally empty! burps showing that she ate all the peanuts Hmmm fingers Wait! I know one other place we can find peanuts. in the bathroom and finds a peanut plant in front of the window Good thing I still have these peanut plants growing in the windowsill. the plant into the sundae bowl A little texture never hurt. There we go. out a spoon This sundae's gonna taste great! turns around Aren't you going to help me, Buddy? Candy? Oh, well. More for me! a few spoonfuls. Scene cuts to Bon Bon coming out of the kitchen with a bunch of stink coming out with her. She drops her spoon while Candy hides behind a Flower plant You know what they say, Candy. I'm easy like Sunday morning. comes out of Bon Bon's mouth and wraps itself around Candy's eyes, twisting them. The scene changes to show Bon Bon outside her house Okay, let's see my to-do list. out a big long list Go to school, Go to school, Go to school, Go to school, Go to school. list "droops" Wait, that's not right. I need the one for Sunday. out a small piece of paper Ah, here we go. 'Say hi to everyone in Canterlot'. off. Scene cuts to Bon Bon running up to a citizen Hello. runs off in disgust of her bad breath. Bon Bon waves Some people are even late on Sunday. Bon notices a mailman Hi, Mailman. smells Bon Bon's bad breath and he breaks his skin into a smaller Citizen and then into another smaller citizen. Bon Bon hears a whistling noise Hi, Mrs. Crossing Guard! guard gets a whiff of her bad breath '''Mrs. Crossing Guard: Mother of mercy! walk across the street and then the sound of a crashing car sounds, but it’s revealed to actually be a parade Bon Bon: Wow! A parade! Hi, parade! band stops Hi, tuba player, hi, drummer, hi, guy with the cymbals, hi, trumpeter, hi tambourine girl, hi, timbale man, hi, didgeridoo player, player wears a big skirt, hat, sunglasses hi, triangle player, hi, guy with the kettle drum, hi, pianist, hi, guy with the flute. And heeelllooo, Dolly! stench ball rolls down the street, knocking the band out like a bunch of bowling pins and scattering them about. They all run out wailing in pain and disgust. The whole town is soon deserted Band Members: 'My leg! My leg! ''all run away from the stench 'Bon Bon: '''Was it something I said? ''walks down the street Something weird is going on today. Everyone is running away from me. And now... notices Lyra Sitting on a bench ...i did something bad? 'Lyra: '''Hi, Bon Bon. '''Bon Bon: '''Oh, Hi, Lyra I'm confused. '''Lyra: '''Yes, I am. '''Bon Bon: '''Lyra, everyone is running away from me. Watch. ''walks over to a building Hi, building! stench bounces off the building, and it slowly moves away. Bon Bon walks back to her friend I just don't get it. stench goes toward Lyra, but bounces off her nose. 'Lyra: '''I don't either. Maybe it's the way you're dressed. ''up slowly at Bon Bon's clothes, looking fancy '''Both: Nah. Lyra: 'Maybe it's your voice. ''Bon laughs for an extended time, then stops 'Bon Bon: '''Good one, Lyra. '''Lyra: '''Well, maybe it's just because you're ugly. '''Bon Bon: '''Ugly? ''puts a finger in her mouth, wipes her forehead with it, then strikes a pose. A spotlight goes off You gotta be kiddin' me.. 'Lyra: '''Better try the reflection test. ''pulls out a large mirror '''Bon Bon: ''her reflection'' Hi. stench hits her reflection, and the reflection takes a hammer and breaks the mirror. Lyra peeks through it Lyra: 'Ugly. '''Bon Bon: '''Oh no! I can't be ugly! I can't be! I can't be ugly! ''runs up to a couple Am I ugly? two catch a whiff on the stench. The husband and his wife runs away Bon Bon runs off and latches onto a car's windshield Am I ugly? stench goes around the glass and hits the driver's eyes '''Driver: My eyes! My eyes! car swerves, spins around, throwing Bon Bon off, then explodes. All that's left is the charred frame, but a policeman gives it a ticket anyway. A tire bounces by and lands on Bon Bon, who is on the ground Bon Bon: 'Oof I'm ugly... ''to night at Bon Bon's house. Lightning strikes repeatedly as Lyra walks in '''Lyra: Bon Bon, can I borrow some bath beads? walks through the dark house. She opens the Dark room door. It's pitch dark, except for a light from the fire. Bon Bon mournfully plays Phantom of the Opera-style organ music. Lyra walks up to her, and she stops playing Bon Bon? lights go on, and Bon Bon turns. She's wearing a Groucho Marx-esque nose and glasses, and a dark cape. She turns her back to Lyra Bon Bon: 'Go. Run away like all the others. No one would want a friend as ugly as I am. ''hits down on the organ '''Lyra: sure they would! It makes them feel better about the way they look! Maybe a story will cheer you up. picks Bon Bon up, without glasses or cape, up and puts her in her comfy chair It's called, 'The Ugly Little Girl.' Bon listens attentively Once there was an ugly Little Girl. She was so ugly that everyone died! The end. grins, oblivious to her story's bad message Bon Bon: 'That didn't help at all. ''starts sobbing How long? How long have I been ugly, Lyra? '''Lyra: As long as I can remember. You poor ugly thing, you. Bon clings on Lyra Bon Bon: 'Help me! I'm so ashamed! I'm spiraling! I'm spiraling! ''smacks Bon Bon in the face, twisting her head around Thanks, Lyra. holds her hand up again, and Bon Bon stops her, stammering It's okay, Lyra. Spiraling, over. 'Lyra: '''Just do what I do when I have problems. ''screaming Scream! Bon is covered with spit from Lyra. Lyra grabs Bon Bon and runs off Come on, buddy. I'll help you. to Bon Bon and Lyra on the roof Okay, now, say it. Bon hesitates Say it. 'Bon Bon: '''I can't. '''Lyra: '''Bon Bon, you're never going to feel better unless you get this thing off your chest. ''see Bon Bon has a alien-like leach sucking on her chest '''Bon Bon: I know, Lyra. pulls it off and throws it aside Lyra: '''Say it. Say it. '''Bon Bon: I'm ugly. Lyra: You're ugly and what...? Bon Bon: Girl? Lyra: No. Proud. Bon Bon: I'm ugly and I'm proud. Lyra: Good! Say it louder. Bon Bon: louder I'm ugly and I'm proud. Lyra: Louder. Bon Bon: louder I'm ugly and I'm proud. Lyra: Louder! Bon Bon: yelling I'm ugly and I'm proud! over to Adagio Dazzle's roof, where she's tanning I'm ugly and I'm proud! I'm ugly and I'm proud! Adagio Dazzle: 'Is that what she calls it? ''Bon is breathing heavily '''Bon Bon: That felt great! I feel empowered. Lyra: So whaddya wanna do now? Bon Bon: 'I don't know. How about a movie? ''to 'Canterlot' movie theater. Bon Bon and Lyra walk into a crowded theater. The two go down the front row Pardon me. Ugly Girl coming through. citizens smell Bon Bon's breath, their pupils dilate, and they run away '''Lyra: People respect self esteem. and Bon Bon sit down in the two now empty seats. Bon Bon leans over to Cheerilee sitting next to her Bon Bon: 'Hi. I am very ugly. But you should enjoy the movie anyway. ''stench burns Cheerilee's eyes, complexion, and hair off, and her head is now all charred. She leans over Lyra to Sandalwood beside Lyra, who is watching the movie ''Excuse me, sir. I hope my horrible ugliness won't be a distraction to you. '''Sandalwood: '''Not at all, Girl. ''sniffs Deuueaugh! Bon Bon's bad breath. Makes a sourly disgusted expression, screams out a disgusted noise, and then quickly runs away '''Lyra: Bon Bon Don't worry about him, Bon Bon. He's just a- notices her friend crying Bon Bon? Bon Bon, what's wrong? Bon Bon: ''sobbing'' I can't do this, Lyra! I've tried, and I've tried, turns around, revealing an extremely deflated face but I'm not always as confident as I look. Maybe I'd better just go back and hide. goes from sad to angry Lyra: loudly What is wrong with you people?! stands up, dropping her drinks in the process Afraid to look ugliness in the face? picks up Bon Bon Well, here! Look at it! stench pours into the audience It's ugly, isn't it?! points Bon Bon at five people You look at it! Bon Bon: 'Hello. ''crowd run off. Lyra points Bon Bon at a larger group of people 'Lyra: '''You look at it! '''Bon Bon: '''Hi. ''crowd run off. '''Lyra: ''Bon Bon at the whole audience'' Look at it! entire room empties out Look at it! Look at it! Look at it! I want all of you to look at it! screams in terror and they all run out of the theater in a panic. Lyra and Bon Bon are all alone in the theater Bon Bon: 'They all ran away, Lyra. '''Lyra: '''I bet there's no line at the snack bar. ''to the snack bar. Lyra leans over the counter Hello...? Hello...? They must be on break. looks bummed out 'Bon Bon: '''Oh, wait, Lyra! I just remembered. ''reaches in her pocket and pulls out some of her sundae I've got some of my peanut-onion sundae we can share! fume of it floats past Lyra, burning off her eyebrows 'Lyra: '''That looks great! ''her mouth on Bon Bon's hand, and sucks out the sundae. Lyra sighs with relief, but she starts to feel funny, Her stomach makes engine spluttering noises Oh, I gotta go to the restroom! runs off. Cut to the bathroom, where Lyra and Watermelody wash their hands at the sink I'm out of soap, can I borrow- stench reaches the teenage girl 'Watermelody: '''Stay back! '''Lyra: '''I just want some- ''takes out some money 'Watermelody: '''Here! Here's my money! ''drops it Take it! Take it and go away! runs off 'Lyra: '''My hands aren't that dirty... ''walks over to a line of three girls waiting at a stall Hey, you guys want to hear a bathroom joke? breath reaches the teenage girls and they make disgusted noises. 'Blueberry Cake: '''You tryin' to kill us?! ''girls walk out murmuring. Lyra looks in the mirror. '''Lyra: ''shock'' Oh... Oh! I caught the ugly! Bon walks in Bon Bon: 'Lyra, is everything okay in here? ''hears Lyra sobbing. She opens a stall door and sees Lyra sitting on the toilet with a bag over her head What are you doing in there, Lyra? 'Lyra: '''Wouldn't you like to know? '''Bon Bon: '''And why is that bag on your head? '''Lyra: '''Why? Oh, no reason. Except you gave me the ugly! ''whips the bag off. Bon Bon recoils and gasps. Lyra walks out What am I gonna do? I can't go out looking like this! 'Bon Bon: '''Just remember what we talked about. There's power in pride. '''Lyra: '''That may be fine for you, but I was one of the beautiful people. Now look at me! ''breath reaches Bon Bon and she holds her nose in disgust I'm almost as ugly as you! I always thought if I was as ugly as that guy, I don't know what I'd do. '''Bon Bon: '''Lyra...? '''Lyra: '''What's my mom gonna say? '''Bon Bon: ''her nose'' Lyra? Lyra: 'Oh my gosh, if my sister finds out, wait, I don't have a sister, if the bank, I mean it's one thing if you have bad shoes, or even bad hair, but... ''Bon screams at Lyra in rage to get her attention and stop her rambling as it works '''Bon Bon: LYRA!! ''Calmly'' You're not ugly. Your breath stinks. Really bad. sighs with relief, her stench in the shape of a skull and crossbones Lyra: ''Relaxed Ahhhhhhhh, what a relief... '''Bon Bon: 'eyes water from the foul smell Arrgh, Jeez, Lyra! What did you eat?! Lyra: 'Oh, some roast beef, some chicken, a pizza... '''Bon Bon: '''No, I mean just this morning. '''Lyra: '''Some roast beef, some chicken, a pizza... '''Bon Bon: '''What else? '''Lyra: '''Well, I had some of your sundae '''Bon Bon: '''Sundae... ''whips what's remaining of it out Lyra! My sundae gave us rancid breath! 'Lyra: '''Whatcha mean? ''Bon coughs as Lyra's breath flies by her 'Bon Bon: '''I mean, we're not ugly, we just stink! '''Lyra: '''Stink? ''two cheer and run around in circles chanting '''Both: We stink! We stink! We stink! We stink! We stink! We stink! fumes encompass the entire theater and it dissolves to the ground. Bon Bon and Lyra run out and run up to Adagio Dazzle, who is looking through the window of a wig shop Bon Bon Oh, guess what, Adagio? Both: We stink! two hug Adagio Dazzle, and then run off, still cheering Oh yeah! We're smelly! I reek! Smell me! two run off until they're out of sight Category:My Little Pony Parodies Category:Parodies Category:Spongebob Parodies